Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which enables a user to easily identify a booting mode of the display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Diverse technologies to boot up a display apparatus quickly have increased recently.
General booting is booting in which when a normal operating system boots up and is running, a system is turned off and is turned on again to operate diverse application programs.
Meanwhile, recent electronic devices may use diverse types of booting modes such as suspend to RAM mode and instant-on mode for transition to an initialized state to instantly perform a function of the system in a few seconds after the system is turned on.
The instant-on function for quick booting increases a booting speed of the electronic device system, but when a user command is input to turn on the system, it directly displays content which is being displayed when a user command was input to turn off the system.
When an event such as when a user who inputs a power-off command is different from a user who inputs a turn-on command again after power-off, and when the general booting mode is desired due to change in an external environment, occurs, the user cannot know whether the electronic device boots up in the instant-on mode or the general booting mode, and cannot control the booting mode.